April Showers
by Fuji S
Summary: Weather like this prove to make people depressed and yet to some it purified their soul. FujiRyo


**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi. I do not own any of the characters, except for the plot of this story; anything else belongs to the creator Konomi.  
  
**Author's Note:** Well, this is a bit frustrating; it is hard to write in character on these characters, so please excuse me if they seem out of character. Even though I watch the episodes repeatedly, however I've discover that it is hard to try to keep to the character's personality. So, bear with me if they seem a bit different, thank you. ^_^ My beta reader still has to go over this, and until she goes over this, I am afraid this thing will have grammar errors. *Sweat drops*

Title: April Showers  
Relationship: FujiRyo  
Rating: PG  
Genre: Angsty  
Status: Completed [Required Beta Reading]  
  
Whenever Ryoma watched Fuji all he could see was one that smile, yet was that all he could see? The tensai wasn't one to let anyone close to his heart, yet by what the freshman could denote he was one that would cherish and love whomever that touched his heart.   
  
The little boy had witness this during one day in April last year, when he was heading toward the Park, on his way, he noticed Fuji Syusuke getting out of a black car, he was dressed up in black pants and a black coat, evidently for a ceremony for a furneal. Ryoma curiously had trailed after the tensai wondering why the boy was dressed for such a occassion, after all he didn't remember anyone dying recently.  
  
Creeping silently, he stood behind a tree watching Fuji looking at a grave, his hands were gripped around a bounty of Lillies, head bowed his bangs covered his face. Ryoma twitches his ears to listen to whatever the tensai has to say, "Okaa-san I'm here." Slowly a tear trail down the tensai's face to drip onto the lilies. It didn't take long for Fuji to smooth out the grave and leave the flower's in place.   
  
When the tensai had walked away the smile was fixed, his eyes were still hidden probably to not show the pain evident in his face. Ryoma crept closer to the grave and looked down at it.   
  
'Here lays Fuji Hiromi, wife, mother, and daughter, may she rest in peace.' Ryoma slowly raised his eyes to view the figure in the distances. So Fuji's mother had died last year in April, slowly the world seem to darken around the cemetary and slowly April Showers began to slid through the air and onto the ground.   
  
Blessing the world with it's water source, and yet hiding the tears that the tensai probably was shieding.   
  
Ryoma tapped his hand against his racquet drawing his attention away from his thoughts, it had been last year in April when he had found Fuji at that place. Tapping his racquet he served hard at his opponent, amused when the other jumped for the ball, but ended up hitting it, the drive shot ended up bouncing back heading toward where the tensai stood.   
  
Ryoma's eyes widen in shock as he open his mouth, "Look out!" All he saw was the impact of the tennis ball on Fuji's face.   
  
The tensai had fallen against the Captain, Tezuka called out alarmed, "Fuji--are you alright?"  
  
Everyone on the courts stopped what they were doing concerned for the slender boy. Fuji steadily stood up he flinched a bit when Tezuka brushed his finger against the side of his eye. "Aa--I am fine."  
  
The second yearer bow repeatedly at the tensai, "I'm sorry."  
  
Waving back disconcerned Fuji smiled, "Iie--I am fine."  
  
Oishi was beside the tensai and eyeing the wound, "You better get some water on that Fuji."  
  
"Un--don't worry about it." Fuji smiled, his bangs covering his eyes, as he left to the water fountain. Ryoma had finished his game quickly and stood behind a tree to watch the tensai, still concerned, since his shot wasn't exactly easy on anyone that ended up hit. Learning forward Fuji laugh softly, "He he~"  
  
It made Ryoma wonder if the impact of the ball did something to Fuji. Slightly shocked to see the tensai back away for the fountain, his finger trembling as a tear slid down his face. The clouds were thick today in April, and it almost reflected the mood around the area.   
  
Weather like this prove to make people depressed and yet to some it purified their soul. Ryoma didn't quite understand why exactly whenever he saw the tensai it ended up raining or rather whenever he noticed the tensai the weather would change. For instance the rain match he had with Fuji, then of course all those crazy moves that required wind and current of air. Things used by Fuji that were the natural elements of the world.   
  
Moving forward Ryoma stood in front of the tensai clearly feeling guilty. The little chibi had grown up, he was about shoulder height now to the slender boy, "Fuji-sempai." He called softly, not wanting to over step his boundaries.   
  
"Aa--your here again Echizen." Fuji whispered.  
  
Ryoma nods his head, "Un."  
  
"You were there too one year ago weren't you, during this time ne?" The tensai went on clearly not looking at the boy.  
  
"Hai."  
  
Fuji chuckles, "Souka."   
  
Not knowing what to do Ryoma was surprised when he felt arms grip onto his shoulders and pull him into Fuji's arms. Fingers trembles against his back, as the tensai gripped firmly, the body quiver and just as quickly rain began to fall.   
  
Ryoma angled his head upward to look at his sempai, shocked by the display of emotion and yet acknowledging that this was indeed still Fuji Syusuke. All he could do was hold onto the other boy, letting him know he was there, and even though this seems strange for even Echizen Ryoma. He still knew grief, for by what he could tell Fuji was still mourning, even after this long, because his mother had died by a car accident during one Rainy April.  
  
This was what Oishi told Ryoma when the little boy had ask out of no where about Fuji's mother. So Ryoma understood, because he could relate to what it could feel like if he were to lose his mother as well.   
  
The rain continued to fall and cover up the tears even though Fuji was still smiling, but inwardly Ryoma knew, he was crying, and that was fine.  
  
Because--Fuji Syusuke through all his pain and sorrow deserve this moment of weakness. The rain would witness this, and so will Ryoma, but other then that no one would know--the true pain that exists behind the mask that the tensai worn.   
  
"Mada Mada Dane." Even though the word uttered by Ryoma seem out of place, it was fitting. Because it was so true, it still wasn't time yet, and Fuji wasn't ready yet to move on, and so there is a reason why Fuji Syusuke isn't just all about smiles. Since Fuji--was more then just that mask he worn, and in a way Ryoma liked that.   
  
Completed 4-6-04 2:24am pst


End file.
